Christmas at Jane's
by Airel Firdy
Summary: It's been half a year since Thor disappeared (or, more accurately, since Thor destroyed the Bifrost). It's nearing December, and Jane is in deep depression. How can Darcy and her friends cheer her up? Will the Avengers make an appearance? And when will that idiot Thor come back to Jane? Fluffy love and coffee. Prequel to Where the Stars Shine Brightest.
1. Darcy Talks to Jane

Christmas at Jane's

_An Avengers/Thor crossover fanfic_

**After much thought, Airel decided to watch The Avengers. **

**Naturally, this led her to watch Thor.**

**And Captain America.**

**Let us make this simple by stating that she is now part of a new fandom.**

**She would like to thank everyone who has commented, favourited, and followed her works thus far (including LotR, PotC, and various Disney fanfics), and now has a present for them: a fluffy Avengers/Thor fanfic. *Note. She is aware that it is nowhere close to Christmas, but she cares not (HA HA!)**

–_**Her newest (and most reluctant) muse, Monsieur Loki Laufeyson**_

Chapter 1: Darcy Talks to Jane (and Plans a Party)

"OH MY GOSH."

Darcy Lewis stabbed her iPod with a finger, screwing her eyes and trying to figure out where all her newly downloaded thirty songs had went.

"Jane. Did you do this? Because if you did, it's not funny. Thirty songs costs more than a penny."

No answer.

"Jane."

Still

"Jane Foster!"

Still no answer.

"DOCTOR JANE FOSTER!"

A pause.

"Hmm?"

Jane looked up from her hands, blinking in confusion.

"Whatisit?" she mumbled.

Darcy sighed dramatically, and suddenly noticed that her friend was holding something.

A picture frame.

She leaned closer.

_Oh, Jane._

It was a small picture, a little fuzzy, taken from Jane's (very old) instant camera. Originally it had been put in the wash (an accident that Darcy had _nothing to do with_– no matter who accused her), so that explained the fuzziness.

About the picture itself– it was the only picture that Jane had depicting her and her boyfriend.

Thor.

Who just happened to disappear for half a year with _NO COMMUNICATION WHATSOEVER_, leaving Jane disappointed and depressed.

Darcy was getting a little annoyed with him. Anyone who had the ability to make Jane this sad definitely deserved a blast with her taser.

She crossed her legs and stared through the window.

It was raining outside Jane's house, and even though it was already November, the rain had not stopped for anyone.

Jane's house– Darcy still couldn't believe that Jane had moved out of her "office", sold her trailer, and bought a _real_ house in less than a week. Not that it wasn't a nice house. It was really pretty: creamy paint, a nice burgundy roof, and lots of space for scientific thinking.

It was just that the house kept reminding Jane of the boyfriend-that-would-probably-never-come-back. The previous owners had a little toddler, and there were lightning bolt stickers all over the walls. Not to mention all Darcy's science fiction books. All they were about was Norse mythology.

_I really should get rid of them._

Yes, she should. But without them, Jane would probably get even more depressed; they signified the short time she had shared with Thor. Even the Star Wars novelizations reminded Jane of her boyfriend (Darcy still couldn't see how).

She stood up to make herself some coffee.

"Coffee?" she said, and Jane nodded.

"Sure."

As the water began to boil, Darcy began to rummage around in the fridge.

"You know, Jane, it's almost December. I'm planning a party for you and a few other friends. Do you think we should have Ginny make pumpkin pie again, or should we ask someone else?"

Jane's eyes began to focus, and Darcy sighed in relief.

"Ginny makes great pumpkin pie," she said. "I've never known (or eaten) any pie better than hers. So we should let her do it. But Tasha also makes killer gingerbread cookies. And I heard her new boyfriend's got a knack for Thanksgiving-style turkey dinners. What do you think?"

Darcy had flinched a little at '_boyfriend_', dreading Jane's reaction, but fortunately, her friend was well on her way to being distracted from tear-jerking matters.

"Yes, sounds good. Let me set the date."

She reached for the calendar and flipped through it.

"Is the twenty-third all right?"

"Yeah."

She grabbed a red marker and circled DECEMBER 23 with it.

"Darcy…"

Darcy looked at her, swallowing, hoping in vain that the lovestruck and befuddled scientist was not thinking about the thunder god again.

"Do you think… do you think Thor will come soon, or should we give up?"

There was no sound except for the rain drumming on the roof.

Darcy took off her glasses, put them back on, capped the marker, uncapped it, chewed on a section of her hair, inspected her shoes, raised her eyes to the ceiling, fiddled with her thumbs, and avoided Jane's eyes.

"I– I don't know," she muttered. "It's been six months, and we haven't seen him, or heard any message. I'm not sure if he'll come back. I'm not even sure if he's alive, Jane."

_Oh, heck._

_Did I just say that? _

_This is going to kill her for sure._

_Darcy Lewis, you are screwed for _life.

But Jane didn't react much, except for slumping further into her chair.

"That's what I thought, too," she murmured.

Darcy stood awkwardly as the hot water began to burn. She gave Jane another glance, turned off the stove, and prepared the French press.

While they waited for the coffee, Darcy looked once again in the fridge. There was a box of croissants (courtesy of Ginny), a chunk of butter (leftover from Darcy's previous attempt at cooking Thanksgiving dinner) and two bars of Cadbury Dairy Milk. She heated up the croissants, spread a few dots of butter around, and drizzled melted chocolate over it.

They went well with the coffee. Jane also washed some fruit (of course, worrying about nutritional value and such), but eating chocolate croissants with cherries wasn't really a bad idea.

Darcy rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. She turned on her computer, and Jane gave her a puzzled look.

"Why do you need to use your laptop?" she said.

Darcy smoothed her hair into a quick ponytail and adjusted her glasses. She grinned at her friend.

"I've got some emails to write."


	2. Jane Gets a Message

Christmas at Jane's

Chapter 2: Jane Gets A Message

Darcy was in her room, texting Ginny about how boring this dumb Monday afternoon was, when Jane started screaming.

And when Jane screamed, she screamed _loud._

Very, very loud.

Darcy jumped, startled, and put her phone down.

"Jane? What's wrong?"

_I hope no one broke in. Or stole anything. Or threatened Jane. Or–_

She cut herself off quickly before any grim thoughts ruined her day. Darcy ran across the hallway, down the stairs, and towards the living room, where Jane was sitting with her laptop on the coffee table, and her shaking hand holding her phone.

Quick look-around. No thieves. No robbers. No bad guys. No stupid, brainless agents stealing Jane's computer or anything (phew!). Everything was in place. Even Jane's hair, which tended to get a little messy when she was flustered.

Darcy sighed.

"Well, what is it? Is it good or bad?"

_Good, judging her expression and her happy tears and her smile. _

_Jane's face is definitely an open book._

"Oh… Darcy…"

Jane's voice shook a little, and she stared into the computer.

"WHAT?" said Darcy impatiently.

"There's a message from Doctor Banner concerning… concerning… gods."

_What the–_

_Gods?_

_Thor?_

_This better not be a false alarm, Mr. Hulk, or I'll kill you. _

"You mean… Thor?" said Darcy.

Evidently, yes. Jane was too happy to answer.

Darcy plunked herself down on the couch and leaned over Jane's shoulder. Sure enough, there was a new email displaying itself on the screen. She wiped her glasses with the hem of her shirt and began reading.

"_To Miss Jane Foster._

_We have had a breakthrough concerning your boyfriend that you may be interested in. _

_Our system picked up a signal from somewhere last night, and when I called Tony Stark, all the screens in the former Stark building blanked out. A bouncing envelope icon appeared on the screens._

_Upon clicking, the icon enlarged and began to change form. The form it took was a large Hammer with the insignia of the gods. We are not sure, but some of us are convinced that this is a message from Thor. _

_Perhaps you would like to discuss this matter with the Avengers._

_Best regards,_

_ Virginia Potts. Assistant._

_Stark Industries._"

Darcy stopped to absorb this new information.

Suddenly, she stood up and went towards the coat closet.

"Well, are you coming, Jane?"

"What do you mean? Where are we going?"

Darcy frowned.

"We have a date with the Avengers."

Ten red lights later, they both stood at the lobby of the "Avengers Mansion" (as Darcy dubbed it). Jane constantly fidgeted and smiled and shuffled her feet, something she did not usually do, while Darcy made sure her sweater was buttoned correctly.

They had driven in Jane's (new) car, a second-hand Toyota Corolla (Jane had a strange affection for those), to the Avengers Mansion, and, because Jane was a nervous wreck, Darcy drove.

Darcy was _not_ a good driver.

Now it was late afternoon, and they were waiting in the lobby for the Esteemed Tin Can Man to welcome them (for their convenience, Jane had bought a house close to the Mansion; Erik Selvig occasionally visited from helping in the mansion, heavens knew what he helped with).

Anyway, Darcy was getting very, very bored when the Tin Can Man himself and his girlfriend made an appearance.

"Darcy! Jane!" he said dramatically, and Ginny swatted him.

Darcy ignored Tony and waved at Pepper ("No matter what, I am NOT calling her Pepper, Jane!"), who smiled back at her.

"Hey," she said. "As you can see, Jane's really excited about this, so please hurry up. It's nearly five and I'm taking Ginny and Tasha out to dinner."

Tony looked a little mock-offended at this, as if he cared whether he was invited or not.

Like Darcy would invite him in the first place.

He began to lead them into the elevator, and Darcy pressed the button.

They waited.

Darcy watched anxiously as Jane chewed on her nails.

(It was hard, the elevator being so slow, but he was working in such a large tower, after all.)

"There we go," said Tony triumphantly as the doors opened.

Nick Fury glared bad-temperedly at him through his one eye.

"Good afternoon, Director!" said Darcy brightly, and, after the Director had exited, they went into the elevator.

"So… Mr. Stark, anything other than this mysterious hammer thing?"

"Please… call me Tony," said Tin Can Man. He winked at her.

Darcy was not impressed.

"It will be Mr. Stark or just plain Stark. Take it or leave it," she said. If she had been in a better mood, she would have obliged to his request, but today's sudden events was making her a little jumpy.

"Oh well. Yeah, there actually was something other than the hammer, but–"

"But what?"

Usually, Jane didn't interrupt other people (unless she was really angry), but this time she did.

"But I'll show you later."

"Spoken like a true man," mumbled Darcy.

Tony raised his eyebrows.

_MEN! Good grief!_

She stopped herself.

_Boy, am I snarky today._

"My apologies, Mr. Stark," said Darcy as calmly as she could. "Please continue."

She shrugged at Ginny and they all came out of the elevator.

Darcy breathed in.

Every time she came to the Avengers Mansion, it always amazed her. She hadn't been on all the floors yet, but still– she liked it a lot.

"STEVE! BRUCE! CLINT! NATASHA!" called Tony over the clacking of keyboard keys.

The Avengers assembled (pun intended).

"Miss Foster. Miss Lewis. Good afternoon."

"Jane, Darcy. Hello."

"So, I'm cooking, huh?"

"Clint!"

(Apparently, Hawkeye had not gotten over the fact that he was making the food for the party.)

"Hi everyone," said Darcy. "Steve, Bruce, Stark, I sent you guys emails; invitations for our Christmas party. Forgot about it, but I just remembered. Hope you got it."

They all nodded, except for the captain, who smiled.

"Back to business. So. The hammer. Mjolnir, or whatever. Anything else?"

All eyes on Darcy.

"WELL?"

"Yes." Bruce Banner led them to an isolated room, and they all took seats around a large glass table. Each seat was paired with a computer. Dr. Banner pressed a button on the table, and they simultaneously turned on.

Darcy inspected the computer, and was impressed.

_Wow. New features and everything. What does this thing do?_

_What brand is this?_

_Yup. Knew it. STARK._

She changed her focus to the screen. Whatever Bruce clicked on his computer (the one at the head of the table) appeared on their screens. So all Darcy had to do was sit down and relax.

"Now I will show you the footage of the security cameras," said Banner.

The video turned on.

Everything was according to the email: the blank-out, the envelope, the hammer. But the camera zoomed in at the last moment before the hammer disappeared.

Darcy blinked and missed it.

_Dang._

The video paused, and Dr. Banner went back a little.

"If you look closely, and let me just zoom in a bit, you will notice that instead of the usual pattern around the sides of Mjolnir, there is something else."

Everyone craned in closer to take a look.

Darcy waited until the scientist had zoomed in a little more. She glanced at it and shrugged.

_Nothing. I don't see it._

But then her eyes caught something. A word, engraved in sharp, deep scratches. If she had looked it over quickly, Darcy would've thought it was Norse.

But it wasn't Norse. It was English: a word, four letters, hidden from the casual observer.

On the other hand, not a word.

A name.

_Jane._


	3. Darcy and Jane Go Shopping

Christmas at Jane's

Chapter 3: Darcy and Jane Go Shopping

"Darcy? Where are you going?"

Darcy paused and gave Jane a bright smile.

"Shopping. Hawky and Tasha and Ginny gave me this huge shopping list. They've already planned everything. I heard Hawky's making cake!"

Jane began to put on her socks and sneakers.

"Well, can I come?"

_Oh my GOODNESS. Jane, shopping?_

_It'll take her mind off Thor and gods and boyfriends and love, at least!_

_Good. Keep her distracted, Darcy. _

"Yeah."

Both girls (or women, as they preferred to be called) put on their raincoats (Darcy reaching for her trusty taser in her right pocket) and rain boots. Jane reached for the car keys while Darcy looked around for her favourite hat. In no time, they were in the car and driving.

Of course, the rain was still beating down everywhere, and cold wind blasted every innocent person, whether they were in their cars or on the bus. Jane and Darcy, whose braided hair was nearly identical (Darcy's idea), were already damp head to toe from their short trip to the garage despite the umbrellas; obviously, autumn had not given up to winter yet. It was a brief ride to the mall, and when Darcy stepped in, she felt a new burst of energy run through her.

First, they went to the vegetable market, which was tucked inside a nearly unnoticeable corner. Jane's friend, the manager of Smith's Fresh Produce, looked over Darcy's list and found half the supplies they needed.

The other half, being cheese and chicken broth and such items, were found in the supermarket. There were many ingredients that "Hawky's" recipes called for, and some of them were so strange that Darcy doubted whether the supermarket had it or not. But in the end, as they stood in the line with a shopping cart full of food, Darcy knew it would be worth it. Clint Barton was an archer and a professional fighter, but when it came to food, he knew what he was doing.

"So," said Jane, checking her watch after they had put everything in the trunk of her car. "It's ten-forty A.M. and we're done shopping. What do we do now?"

Darcy looked around, spotting a few stores of interest.

"Now's the time for Christmas shopping."

To say they had fun was a complete understatement. Jane found three sweaters she liked, as well as some fluffy socks and a white-and-blue striped shirt. Darcy bought five pieces of clothing as well (a soft knitted scarf, a white-and-green striped shirt, a dark green hoodie, a nice varsity sweater, and fluffy socks to match Jane's), before they went to get presents for their friends.

Tony and Bruce, of course, got Iron Man and the Hulk mugs. Darcy figured Steve wouldn't say no to a scarf of his own (red, blue, and white respectively), and they chose a few spy novels (and one sci-fi) for Tasha. Jane thought Clint would like some cookbooks, and Pepper would most certainly like a T-shirt with the words "IRON MAN FAN" on a red and gold background. And in case Thor came back (Jane's eyes became kind of watery at this), Darcy chose a book of children's Norse mythology and a large, blank notebook for writing the _real_ Norse mythology in (they decided to drag Steve into illustrating).

They settled for lunch in a café: hot chocolate, cinnamon rolls, and sandwiches.

"That's the most shopping I've done in a while," said Darcy. "But it was really fun. I split the bill half-and-half, so there shouldn't be a problem, and we don't need wrapping paper 'cause your collection is big enough."

"Yeah. I have fifty rolls. I counted," laughed Jane. "Oh, and I got a text from Tony just now."

She took her phone from her pocket and waved it at Darcy.

Darcy frowned.

"Stark? Why?"

"You're not going to like this first part much. He says he stole your iPod–"

"WHAT?"

"–but he upgraded it into a better model as your Christmas present."

"Wow, now I owe him."

Jane giggled and finished her sandwich.

"Let's go home," said Darcy. "We should wrap those presents."

And they did.

**Well, that's the third chapter! Christmas shopping for Darcy begins December 1, but due to a few technical difficulties, she decided the tenth would be okay (she spent the rest of December learning to cook. Let's just say it DID NOT go very well!)**

**This chapter was really fun to write! I hope I can update this story really soon!  
**


	4. Tony Does Interior Design

Christmas at Jane's

Chapter 4: Tony Upgrades the iPod

Weak sunlight shone upon Jane's house, peeking through the blinds and filtering through the thin curtains. Darcy had decided that sunlight in December was worse than rain. When would it begin to snow?

Apparently, not very soon. She looked outside again and sighed in disappointment.

"Darce, please get the door for me!" came Jane's voice (she was working on something important in her study), accompanied by a loud knocking sound.

"I'M COMING!"

Darcy stood up, put down her book (it was a new one, a novel about journeys and dwarves and a wizard), and checked herself quickly in the mirror.

Glasses not crooked, hair tolerable, and eyes round as ever.

Darcy groaned, wishing for the hundredth time that she was as petite and pretty as Jane, and made her way to the door.

She opened it.

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Stark," she said.

"_Tony_," sighed Tony.

"In your dreams. What do you want? The party's not for a very long time, so it better be good."

"I was just dropping off your iPod!" Tony raised his hands defensively. "And I'm here with some news, too. Besides, quit being so grouchy. I already have a girlfriend, if you hadn't noticed. And it makes me feel old when you call me Mr. Stark."

"Thanks for upgrading my iPod," said Darcy, after rolling her eyes. "Come in."

Tony obliged, hanging up his coat on a hook and removing his waterproof shoes.

Darcy led him to the living room, and Jane joined them shortly.

"Your tenant was just denting my dignity," said Tony. "I hope you two are happy about that."

"Tin Can Man don't appreciate a dented dignity," quipped Darcy. "Anyway, Jane, Tony has some news for us. I can't imagine what."

"All right. Well –"

"First, Tony," said Jane, interrupting, "Darcy is also my assistant and an intern, not only a tenant. The only way she earns money is through her job at Starbucks."

"Starbucks? Oh. Thank you for the information. May I carry on?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, Pepper's gone out shopping, and Legolas and Anne of Green Gables are on a date. Did I mention that Steve and Bruce are hibernating in their dens? Or that Bruce snores like a bear and Steve snuffles? Even with two doses of my strongest coffee?"

"Get on with it, Stark!"

"Sorry. But the news is, I've decided to do a bit of contribution to your house for the party, and I was wondering if I could get some ideas."

Darcy and Jane snorted simultaneously.

"Tony Stark, interior designer?"

"Really, Tony, you know you can't decorate to save your life."

"And did you just call Hawky and Tasha 'Legolas' and 'Anne of Green Gables'?"

Tony pouted.

"And I thought you had faith in me," he grumped. "I'll just take a look around and find some inspiration. Party's on the first floor, right?"

"Uh-huh. Second floor's off limits. That's my library and Jane's study."

"Okay."

With that, Tony put on a pair of glasses, pulled out some sort of tablet, and began to scribble on its screen with a tablet pen.

Darcy went back to her seat and continued reading her book, stopping twice to refill her cup of tea and grab an apple.

Morning turned into afternoon and Tony left, bringing with him thousands of sketches and ideas as well as notes about what colours would go with the paint and whether Christmas lights were necessary or not. Jane volunteered to make lunch, and pretty soon, lots of great smells were distracting Darcy from _The Hobbit_.

"What're you making?" she called.

"Food," said Jane.

As Darcy ate, she became sure that Jane hadn't been using a recipe. When she asked, Jane shrugged.

"Don't need one. At least it tastes good."

And that was a point that could not be argued.

Jane and Darcy settled themselves on the couch, each with their laptop (Jane typing up some sort of report, Darcy uploading pictures on Facebook).

"Good Saturday," said Darcy.

"Mmm-hmm."

Darcy skimmed through the news feed and found herself getting bored.

"No one's been updating anything," she grumbled.

Jane stopped typing, and sighed. "That's because last time you checked was thirty minutes ago, Darcy."

Darcy couldn't disagree with that, either.

So she turned off her computer and took out her iPod in order to examine it.

Tony had done a pretty good job. The outside looked the same, basically, except for an inscription on the back ("Property of Darcy Lewis"). He had changed the colour from grey-black to metallic light green (green being Darcy's favourite colour), as well as giving the iPod a few more buttons.

She turned it on and was slightly amazed, to say the least. There were lots of new features, components, and… songs.

_How does Stark know what songs I like?_

Darcy didn't spend long trying to figure it out. She crossed her legs, wrapped a wooly blanket around her shoulders, and accidentally clicked something on her iPod.

_Whoops._

She was about to press the menu button when she realized that these were… videos. At least fifty of them. They were all categorized by date, with strange names.

Darcy pressed on 'TONY TRIES TO BAKE A PIE'.

Then, after a bout of mad giggling (Tony had tried to force-feed his horrid pie to all the Avengers), she chose several others.

"Jane! Look at this! I got my own collection of mini-movies: The Embarrassing Moments of the Avengers!"

Jane, suddenly interested, blinked.

"What?"

Then:

"Is that really 'HAWKEYE SLIPS ON A BANANA'?"

"Yes! We need to set a date for a great movie night, since there's so many of these! And I bet Bruce won't be very happy about a recording with him attempting to play hide-and-seek with everyone else. Good grief, it turns out the Avengers aren't as mature as they seem!"

_Oh gosh. I bet Jarvis recorded all these. Or Phil. Or some agent. _

Darcy was giddy with excitement. It was probably the best Christmas present Tony had ever given her.

As Darcy pressed 'STEVE ENCOUNTERS A TRAMPOLINE', she suddenly felt weird. A strange rippling ran through her spine and her eyes felt a little itchy. Jane obviously was experiencing the same thing, because she was rubbing at her own eyes.

"This is weird," said Darcy.

And that was when the whole world exploded into light.


	5. Jane Gets a Surprise Visit

Christmas at Jane's

Chapter 5: Jane Gets a Surprise Visit

When the light had died down a little, Darcy uncovered her eyes. Her knees and legs felt like they had been turned to jelly. They shook and quivered and bounced crazily. Darcy swallowed, her throat raw.

Then she blinked.

_I'm dreaming, aren't I?_

It was still a little bright, but she stopped squinting and caught sight of a flowing red cape.

Both girls gasped.

_What the–? Thor? _

_What is he doing here? Why hasn't he contacted Jane for so long? Why did he decide to come out of the blue right now instead of a few months ago when Jane was so depressed?_

Darcy's thoughts ran jumbled and tangled, bumping into each other and giving her a headache.

Of course, the bright light was from Thor's dramatic entrance. The thunder god was in full battle apparel: every piece of armour in place, his tawny hair still somewhat tousled, his cape billowing in the… wind?

_Don't be silly. There's no wind in the house._

But there was. It died down a little, and Jane began to cry.

She reached out and tried to take Thor's hand, but it went through.

Darcy's eyes widened.

_Just like a mirage._

"This is a brief visit, Jane," said Thor. "The Bifrost is yet to be repaired. I can only have a short lapse of time with you before I return to Asgard."

"But– what happened to the Bifrost?" asked Darcy.

"No time to explain. Jane– I will come back for you when it is fully safe to cross the distance of space and time. Despite Loki's great powers of magic, I cannot join you in body, but merely in soul; my body is merely an illusion. My brother cannot bridge the gap for long, and I fear my visit will be ended shortly."

"Loki? Why's he helping you?" Darcy said, because Jane seemed unable to talk.

Jane, for the moment, was actually quite speechless, and tears ran down her face in endless rivers, drenching the couch (and Darcy's new jeans). Every so often she would cover her mouth or smile or pinch herself (or all three at once). Darcy was getting a little worried about her.

"That will be explained later," said Thor.

His image flickered.

"I do not have much time, Jane," he said, and Jane looked upwards at him.

"When are you coming back?"

He flickered again.

"I do not know."

Jane stood up, suddenly frantic.

"Thor, you can't leave– not now–"

Another flicker.

"Jane, I–"

A bright flash began to surround his body.

"Thor!"

Jane's eyes became wide and full of fear.

"Don't leave me!"

Thor drew an object from his pocket. A circular disk of gold, a token that would remind them that this was no dream or fantasy.

He threw it like a Frisbee, and it landed in Jane's lap.

Jane paid it no heed.

The brightness sudden became too blinding for both girls to stand. Darcy closed her eyes, and wished that Jane would stop crying like she was now.

The light subsided and they opened their eyes. Jane was openly sobbing now. Her hands gripped her sides, and she seemed to be staring at something Darcy could not see.

A voice rang through the room.

"_Jane."_

Jane's head darted around, searching for the source of the voice.

"_Jane, don't cry."_

(Despite this, tears were dampening the couch again.)

"_I love you…"_


	6. Tony Buys a Christmas Tree

Christmas at Jane's

Chapter 6: Tony Buys a Christmas Tree

**Hi everyone! This is Airel again, updating the story.**

**Plot bunnies are running loose once again and I shall be rather busy at this story for the rest of the month as well as starting new ones. Granted, this chapter is short, but I promise I'll make up for it next chapter!**

"I've had it with that STUPID, SELFISH, IDIOTIC _MORON_!" screamed Darcy.

"Now, now, Darcy–"

"NO! This is the LAST TIME, Jane. What's wrong with him?! AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE BIFROST? WHY HASN'T HE CONTACTED YOU FOR AGES? WHY TALK FOR ONLY ABOUT FIVE MINUTES? Oh, I'm going to _kill_ your boyfriend!"

"Darcy, calm down."

"MAKE ME!"

"I'll get you a cup of tea. Earl Grey or green?"

"…"

Darcy stared at Jane miserably and sunk into the couch.

"I'm sorry. I just had to blame someone for all this mess. I know he sacrificed a lot to see you, and I hope I didn't offend you."

Jane smiled slightly.

"Of course not! Now, stop screaming and crying. We both ruined the cushions already. How about some tea? It's still impossible for my head to grasp right now, so I hope Earl Grey will help."

Obediently, Darcy followed her into the kitchen and quenched her anger with a large gulp of water.

"Traumatic experience," she grumbled. "Not to mention Stark's visiting in twenty minutes to measure the house for his decorations. I wouldn't be surprised if it's all Iron Man themed."

"Don't worry. Last time I called him to check, he said it's Avengers-themed, with a bit of traditional Christmas thrown in. He couldn't tell me anymore, because he was babbling about Jarvis speaking German."

"Oh, that. Well, anyway, I hope he doesn't screw up."

"Yeah, me too."

Darcy went upstairs to spend her precious twenty minutes reading, accompanied by a large stuffed animal and another cup of tea.

_Peace and quiet. _

Just when she got to the climax, the door rang.

_OH. It just HAD to be at the climax! Thanks a lot, Tony!_

Jane opened the door just as Darcy bounded down the stairs.

"Ready to measure, Darce?" grinned Tin Can Man.

Darcy growled.

Even though Darcy was itching to get back to her novel, she forced herself to forget about it for a while. In the next several hours, she helped Tony choose colour combinations and design decorations. At four P.M., Tony stood.

"How about going to pick a Christmas tree?"

Darcy squealed and hugged him on impulse.

"Oops. Sorry," she said when he gave her an odd look. "But we haven't had a Christmas tree in ages, and I haven't decorated one for almost… uh… let's see… seven years. I can't wait! Jane, are you coming?"

Jane nodded, turning off her laptop.

"Sounds like fun. I think I'll tag along."

They (Tony, Darcy, Jane, and Ginny, who was driving) chose a medium-sized, bristly tree that Darcy figured would fit in the living room. Tony and Darcy put it in the trunk (Ginny had brought a large van).

Jane began to take out her wallet but Tony stopped her.

"As, er, ex-enemy and colleague of Thor, I insist you let me pay."

Darcy and Jane stuck their tongues out at him.

He ignored them cheerfully and paid anyway.

As they drove towards home, Jane and Tony made notes on which ornaments they could use ("No! Fourteen Iron-Man figures is way too much!") and which ones they wouldn't.

"BOO!" yelled something in the back, and everyone screamed.

Clint and Tasha appeared, grinning like idiots (Clint looking happy in a grey sweater, and Tasha looking rather uncomfortable in her new jacket). Jane began to develop hiccups from laughing so hard (and Tony was still trying to convince Pepper that he hadn't screamed). Darcy was grateful to take her mind off Thor and spend some time with her friends, and as they drove along the road, they began a large and off-key impromptu chorus of "Jingle Bells" (but, as always, Clint, Tony, and Tasha would always deny singing on the top of their lungs days later when the video was shown to everyone).

When they arrived, the two men helped move the tree into Jane's house. Tasha and Pepper even stayed to help dangle ornaments all over it. The day ended in contentment, with Steve and Bruce invited over (they both complained that Tony had not invited them on a tree hunt). Tasha, Clint, and Pepper made several hundred cups of cocoa (everyone had at least three), several pies (Bruce had a sweet tooth), and soup (for those still hungry). And at eleven-thirty, Darcy fell asleep to Steve and Clint having a Christmas song sing-off, doubtless waking up everyone within a five-mile radius.


	7. Darcy Waits

Christmas at Jane's

Chapter 7: Darcy Waits

Darcy had decided that she was sick and tired of waiting.

It was December 17, for goodness' sake! Almost the day of the party!

If only time would speed up.

Tony had already decorated half the living room (at least, the tree and some Christmas lights), Clint had arranged background music, Bruce had set up the movie screen (they hadn't decided what movie yet, though), Steve had come over to help move the furniture into more suitable sitting arrangements, Tasha and Ginny had already decided the menu… Everyone was excited for the party.

_But the party's not until next week! I can't stand it!_

Darcy sighed and checked her phone for texts.

A reminder popped up and she nearly flew out of her seat.

_DANG! I'm late for the movie!_

She shoved on a raincoat, socks, and boots; stuffed her taser, phone, iPod, earphones, wallet, and glasses case into various pockets, and hurried out the door to the garage, where her bike was.

_I don't usually use it, but it's an emergency. Oh well._

She hopped on it and pedaled as fast as she could to the theatre.

A few fifteen minutes later, Darcy had discovered why you do not ride a bike in the rain. She limped awkwardly to the entrance of the theatre, only to find that the movie had ended.

_Rats._

Ginny had set a girl's-only date for today, as they were planning to watch Frozen. But thanks to her, they had missed it, and a long line was already forming for the next showing.

_Don't freak out. Don't freak out. _

Darcy breathed in and breathed out slowly. She searched the crowd for two redheads and a brunette.

_Where are they?_

"DARCY!" someone yelled.

She turned around.

_Oh. There they are._

Ginny was frowning, Tasha looked cranky, and Jane was radiating waves of impatience.

"What took you so long?!"

"Sorry," said Darcy, wincing. "I totally forgot about the time."

Ginny exhaled, and put her hands in her pockets.

"Well, that's okay. The line was pretty long, anyways. How about we go to the Avengers Mansion and watch another Disney movie there?"

"Uh… are there any Disney movies in the Mansion, anyways?" Jane looked a little confused.

Ginny grinned naughtily. "Don't tell anyone, but Tony collects them. He has all the special features and behind the scenes DVDs, too. He says his favourite is 'Snow White'."

Darcy couldn't help it. She laughed.

Pretty soon all four girls were giggling loudly.

_Tony Stark likes Disney movies! Now _that _is something I need to remember for future blackmail attempts._

Ginny led them out of the theatre and into her car. Together, Darcy and Jane shoved the bicycle into the back, and Ginny drove the van all the way to the Avengers Mansion.

"I wish it would stop raining," complained Darcy, looking out the window.

"I know," Tasha sighed. "But part of me wishes it won't snow. Do you have any idea how much Clint loves to make snow angels? It's ridiculous for his age."

_What the–? Snow angels?_

_There. Another thing I need to remember for blackmailing Hawky._

Jane snorted and covered her mouth.

"That is a very humiliating thing to imagine," she mumbled through strangled snickers.

They arrived at the Stark Mansion at early afternoon. Pepper led them up to the entertainment room (which occupied an entire floor), where Clint and Tony were competing in a hardcore Ping-Pong tournament, with Bruce and Steve cheering on the sidelines.

Ginny winked. "Watch this."

She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "HEY, TONY! WHERE DID YOU PUT YOUR DISNEY MOVIE COLLECTION AGAIN? I CAN'T FIND IT!"

Absolute silence. One could hear a pin drop in the quietness of the room.

Tony coughed.

Darcy bit down on her lip to keep from screaming with laughter.

"Disney movies?" chorused Clint, Bruce, and Steve curiously.

"YEAH. TONY, COME HERE AND HELP ME FIND YOUR STACK OF DISNEY PRINCESS BEHIND-THE-SCENES, PLEASE!"

Tony emerged from behind the Ping-Pong table, red-faced and muttering curses under his breath.

It didn't help much that Darcy had been video taping the entire thing.

"Grr," said Tony.

"Oh, don't exaggerate," said Ginny. "Now. Where can we find a good movie?"

Several hours later, Darcy and Jane returned home.

"That was just… weird," said Jane, as she hung up her coat and undid her scrunchy.

"No kidding."

It _was_ pretty weird. Steve, Clint, and Bruce had (unexpectedly) joined them to watch Beauty and the Beast. It was then when everyone found out that Tony had all the songs memorized (weird) and could play them perfectly on his keyboard (very weird). Bruce had aided Ginny in making popcorn (blowing up the microwave, which Tony complained about endlessly after), so they had to settle with popsicles, which inevitably dripped all over Tony's deluxe leather couch.

Darcy sunk into her bed, yawning.

"At least December 17 is almost over."

And then, only six days until the party…


	8. Time Passes Quicker Than Expected

Christmas at Jane's

Chapter 8: Time Passes Quicker Than Expected

"Happy Four-Days-Before the Party!" a voice squealed in Darcy's ear.

"What the heck… go away… "

"Wake uuup!"

Darcy burrowed deeper into her pillow, hoping that the source of that annoying voice would leave her alone.

For several days, she helped clean the house: sweeping, mopping, wiping, polishing, scrubbing, dusting, and pretty much forcing every inch of dust out the window. Jane and Darcy had spent yesterday resting (or, more like, taking a walk in the park with Steve, who was also helping Tony with spring cleaning, and was equally tired).

"C'mon," said Jane in her normal voice. "Ginny just came by with some breakfast, since we both are aware that neither can cook."

"I _know_ that," said Darcy, "but what's with the squeaky voice?"

"Babysitting Tony's nephew's kids or something. Or maybe Tony's best friend's third cousin's twice-removed niece. I don't know."

"And a squeaky voice will help?"

Darcy didn't feel like it, but she got up anyway.

"So. Now what? If you're babysitting, what am I gonna do?"

"I already arranged for Tasha and Clint to bring you on a tour to show you all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s awesome weaponry. Remember my job interview on the eighteenth?"

"Weaponry! Oh my gosh! I guess they accepted you. I have a feeling that today I'll be having an exciting day."

"Of course you will! Did I tell you about the tasers they have there?"

Darcy forced herself out of bed and downstairs, but it was worth the effort.

"Miss Virginia Potts sure is a good cook. I mean, fried eggs and bacon and pancakes in less than thirty minutes? Wow."

"No, less than twenty. She says she woke up at six-fifty."

Darcy checked the time. Seven-fifteen.

As she ate her food quickly, she chatted with Jane.

"I think you don't need to dress fancy," she commented. "Babysitting, after all, requires mess. And cleaning it up. So a sweatshirt should be fine."

"I think you're right."

As Jane searched her closet for a sweatshirt, Darcy rinsed her plate. She had decided that: a) she was going to wear the dark green hoodie she had bought with a pair of jeans, b) Ginny was the best cook ever and Tony was lucky to have her as his girlfriend, and c) she was most definitely going to test out the fancy S.H.I.E.L.D. tasers on someone.

For all her impatience, Darcy was amazed that the next couple days passed so quickly. She had spent them testing out apple cider recipes with Pepper, wrapping any remaining Christmas presents with Jane, taser practice with Tasha, having cooking lessons with Clint (at least she didn't burn down his house!), and teaching Steve a few Christmas songs. Three days went by so fast that Darcy felt really dizzy the day before the party.

_Don't worry, Darce. Tomorrow will be so fun that you won't ever have to worry about Jane's depression ever again (even though she hasn't even thought about Thor in the past few weeks). _

_I bet everyone will love their presents! I'm still waiting for a dancing rematch with Clint._

_Hawky won't stand a chance._

She closed her eyes, only to open them again.

_And then Boxing Day! Everything will be, like, fifty percent off and OH GOSH. Shopping spree with the girls! And then New Year. Another party!_

_I can't wait! It'll be so exciting._

Just as Darcy predicted, it would all be very exciting. Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, Boxing Day, and New Year.

But not the type of exciting she would expect.

**I know! I'm sorry! It's such a short chapter! But the party is going to be so fun to write, and of course, the last line hints at what comes after the party (or a few days after the party, it depends). **

**I've just watched Thor: The Dark World, and all I have to say is: LOKI!**

**(And what the heck, Darcy? An intern named IAN?)**

**Next chapter coming soon :)**


	9. The Party Begins

Christmas at Jane's

Chapter 9: The Party Begins

It was morning.

Darcy Lewis squinted through her left eye, only to see a blank sky: white, cloudy, relentless.

"Good grief!"

Still no snow. Sorry, Darcy.

Out of the blue, an earsplitting exclamation of excitement filled the air.

"OMIGOSH OMIGOSH DAAAARCY!"

Darcy yelped.

"Jane, _please_ don't scream like that!"

"Sorry! But we got a package from Director Fury and Agent Coulson. And guess what!"

"WHAT?"

"Don't be such a grouch. Fury says I can start my job after New Year's, on January 3, or about that time. And Phil sent us presents!"

"Whoa. That guy with the vintage Cap Steve trading cards?"

"Yeah. Don't sound so disgusted. He sent me a Starbucks gift card–" it can be said that the way into a woman's heart, particularly Jane's, is through coffee and donuts– "and gave you a brand new taser!"

"WHAT! Lemme see!"

Darcy opened her door eagerly, and Jane thrust the "brand new taser" into her face.

"Oh, boy! Remind me to purchase a Cap Steve T-shirt for Agent Coulson next time we go shopping!"

"I know! I was so excited! But now let's go downstairs to eat breakfast. Everyone's arriving at four-forty P.M., so we have a bunch of time to put up any extra Christmas lights."

Breakfast was eaten so quickly that the bowls were in the dishwasher even before Darcy could blink.

Tony came in with Ginny, and they inspected the current decorations (which Tony had put up many days before). They took down a few, replaced some others, and added special garnish (more like several other Iron Man figures) to the tree. Then Ginny helped the two girls choose their outfits (Jane decided on one of her knitted sweaters, black leggings, and fluffy socks, and Darcy matched her, except wearing her white-and-green shirt).

The floor was swept again, the Christmas tree lights turned on and off (just to check), and the schedule (consisting of dinner, listening to music, playing games, singing, a dance-off, cookie baking, present exchanging, dessert, and star-gazing) run over twice. At twelve, they had a quick lunch (pizza) and brushed (Darcy insisted on it, since pepperoni stuck terribly in the gaps of her teeth). Ginny changed into a white long-sleeved shirt and knee-length jeans, and was about to help them with finishing touches (Jane was wondering about whether makeup was necessary or not) when Tony stopped her, producing an envelope from behind his back.

"Jewelry," he mumbled.

Darcy grinned at the sight of a blushing and stuttering millionaire, who, despite everyone's doubts, treasured his girlfriend more than his own money.

Jane helped Ginny put on her new necklace, one with a small ruby pendant ("_So_ like Tony to give his girlfriend something that matches his suit!"), and then forced Darcy to sit down to get her makeup done.

Since Darcy did not like powder or anything chemical-related smeared on her face, they had to settle with a bit of lip gloss. She took quite a bit of persuasion to let Ginny apply light pink gloss instead of her usual Vaseline, but Jane's firm judgment did the trick ("DARCY LEWIS, you are going to a PARTY, not a FUNERAL!") and convinced her.

Jane herself had a fine coat of blush on her cheeks and her usual peachy-pink lipstick, whereas Ginny settled with the tiniest amount of eyeliner. They were cleaning up and putting away all the makeup sets and powder pots when the door rang, and in stepped Clint and Tasha. Then, Ginny and Jane dragged poor, protesting Agent Romanoff into the bathroom, red lipstick and suitcase of perfumes in tow.

Clint gulped, and Darcy patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't worry," she said. "I promise you won't even recognize your girlfriend when she comes out."

Clint didn't seem very reassured at this.

But when she did come out, all he could do was stare. The Russian spy had been forced into a set of clothes she evidently did not feel comfortable in (even though she looked absolutely stunning in them), and her face was… well, transformed.

Jane elbowed Darcy in the ribs.

"I told you, bright red lipstick doesn't do the trick," she murmured smugly, and Darcy rolled her eyes.

Bruce arrived next, carrying a large white box ("It turns out that cake decorating is one of Dr. Banner's many talents") and looking especially pleased with himself. Steve followed a short while after with his hands in his pockets, a nervous expression on his face.

"Quit fidgeting," said Darcy, when he began to play with his fingers again. "It'll be fun, you'll see."

Darcy spent a fair amount of time admiring their environment. Tony had done a good job decorating: the banners and streamers were evenly spaced, the Christmas lights on the tree didn't flicker, the bobblehead Avengers figurines were neatly positioned all over the house, and the mistletoe was hung carefully behind the front door, glittering in all its glory. Battery-powered tea lights (a proper substitute for real candles, since they couldn't afford to let the house burn down, even if it was an accident) stood on the ledge above the fireplace (as well as random places elsewhere).

Without warning, the lights dimmed, and Tony poked this head through the doorway. He flashed a bright smile at everyone.

"All right, guys," he said. "First off we will have everyone hand out presents, but remember, we will open them at seven, so don't rip any gift wrap before time. We will have a series of games, so form two teams."

The Avengers and their friends divided in half, boys against girls (Clint and Tasha groaned).

"This is how it works," explained Tony. "We'll play three games, two of which the girls will choose. In the end, one team will have at least two points. The losing team will have a chance to win in Game Four. The final game will consist of fun stuff, so you guys will choose one person from each team to compete in each part. Whichever team wins the fourth game receives ten points. You'd better choose your representative well."

There was a large list of games to choose from, and since Steve was such a gentleman (he insisted strongly on it), they let the girls choose the first game.

They chose a card game.

"I was hoping you guys would choose darts," complained Tony. "I mean, really, a card game?"

Jane only gave him an icy glance. Darcy giggled.

"Stark, you do not know what you're up against."

And, unfortunately for the boys, they didn't.

**Oh, the joy of Christmas! Tony in his room watching Disney movies, Steve eating candy canes, Bruce singing carols, Clint cooking up mashed potatoes, and the girls shopping all around every mall open. It sounds fun to me. If only Thor was there!**

**Nope, no spoilers. Sorry (HA HA!). But one thing for sure is, it'll snow. **

**Somehow.**

**But I won't say when.**


	10. The Party Continues

Christmas at Jane's

Chapter 10: The Party Continues

Steve dealt out the cards for each person, and they began a very heated version of Old Maid (Jane demanded it). At first, Darcy was confused (how would they win?) but Tony said that if the boys' team got the Joker in the end, they would lose. So it was not an individual game, but one that required teamwork.

Jane did not seem daunted, and she had no reason to be. In less than ten minutes, Clint was holding the last card in his hand and the girls were hooting with laughter at the boys' expressions.

"Didn't you know?" gasped Darcy. "Acing card games come naturally to science geniuses."

Tony sighed, and picked up the list.

"Our turn to choose."

They chose darts.

"Each person has three darts," coached Stark. "Outer rings are marked by number. Bull's eye is five points. Team with the highest number, all the points added together, win."

Clint could only grin.

Boys went first. Bruce got moderately good points, as with Tony. Steve got very close to the bull's eye. And, of course, Clint scored three bull's eyes in a row.

The girls went next. Tasha got three bull's eyes as well (spy training paid off, Darcy guessed). Ginny and Jane got several threes and fours (with the occasional five). Darcy hit one and two, and barely missed four. And Jane–

"How do you do two bull's eyes without any training?" demanded Darcy.

"Practice," Jane shrugged. "After Agent Coulson stole my equipment, I had his picture printed out and I spent hours throwing darts at it."

Tony snorted.

The boys won that round, with no doubt. Darcy groaned, but lightened up. There was the third round, after all, and the final round after that.

They decided on dominoes.

But Bruce was as good at building domino lines as Jane was, and Steve had even more talent than all the girls combined ("I played with wooden blocks when I was a kid"). They lost that round, too.

Last game. Darcy glared at Tony, who was giving out free smug smiles.

"This is how it goes," he said. "Part one, our two representatives do shooting. With dye-loaded guns. And distanced targets. No thanks to Darcy for this inspiration. Part two, they scale the climbing wall in the garage that I installed–" Darcy turned pale. "What?" she screeched. "–as fast as they can. Part three, they choose an instrument of choice and attempt to play a Christmas tune. Part four, they have a cookie-baking contest. Now. Before any of the boys says that this is unfair, let me remind you that Legolas is a good cook, and Bruce knows how to play trombone. So, discuss among your group about who you'll choose for each challenge. Because this ain't no hayride, and the winning team gets first choice serving of dinner. Any questions? No? Good. Now go discuss."

Darcy's mouth watered.

Jane gathered them together.

"Guys, this is too easy. Shooting, Darcy can do, since she's had lots of taser practice. Climbing, Tasha can do. Piano, I can do. Without making anyone deaf, that is. And Ginny can cook really good. So we're all set."

The girls nodded.

The game was on.

For the first challenge of the game, Darcy went against Steve (who said he knew how to shoot a gun, and that was good enough).

They assembled in the park, a mere five seconds' walk away. Four targets were placed on the trees, each farther away than the last. Steve and Darcy were handed small guns, and told to start when they heard Tony blow the whistle.

The whistle blew.

Darcy aimed, shot. Aimed, shot. Aimed, shot. Aimed shot. Four targets, the farthest about forty-five feet away.

_Don't think. Just aim. Shoot. Aim. Shoot. You can do this._

She shot the last one, and looked and Steve, who was wearing a dazed expression.

"How'd I do?"

"Hit every single bull's eye, ma'am."

"Wow. I'm impressed with myself."

Far away, she spied the splatter of pink and blue dye staining the targets.

_Beat that, boys!_

"Girls win this challenge!" said Tony. "Back inside, please, ladies and gentlemen. Time for the climbing."

In the garage, Tasha was going against Tony.

"Are you sure about this?" said Darcy. " 'Cause Tasha's not called Black Widow for nothing."

Tony gulped. "Well, I can't cook or play an instrument, so it's worth a shot."

No, Tony. No, it was not worth a shot.

Tasha won easily. Scampering around the three-wall rock-climbing ridges, she made it to the end about three minutes faster than Tony did.

Back in the house, Tony laid out a circle of instruments. Saxophone, trombone, violin, flute, clarinet. And, of course, the piano in the living room.

Bruce went first and played a praise-worthy 'White Christmas'.

Everyone, even Darcy, clapped.

"If you want 'White Christmas', you'll get it," said Jane nonchalantly. She seated herself on the piano and paused, letting her fingers hover over the keys.

Darcy felt butterflies form in her stomach.

_When was the last time Jane played piano?_

_You've never heard her. She just bought it a couple months ago, dummy. _

Jane closed her eyes, smiled, pressed.

And the most angelic music flowed from her fingertips.

Tony and Pepper exchanged glances. So did Clint and Tasha.

Darcy's head swam.

Jane ended the song on a soft note, and stood up.

"Was that okay?"

Bruce nodded, and accepted his defeat.

To the kitchen. Ginny and Clint began to combine ingredients, though both were using different recipes (Ginny making gingerbread, Clint making chocolate chip). Many mouth-watering smells wafted throughout the house, from cinnamon to melted chocolate to everything in between. Pretty soon, the oven beeped and both cooks removed the trays of cookies, placing them on racks to cool.

Everyone tasted them.

"Tie," said pretty much everyone.

"Pepper wins," said Tony. Ginny swatted him with a spatula.

"HA HA!" said Darcy. "FOUR challenges WON! Take that, Tin Can Man!"

Tony waved his hand casually.

"Heh. We'll have a rematch on New Year's. Get ready to lose."

All of them, even the boys, snickered.

Ginny, Tasha, and Clint shooed everyone into the dining room, where they found their places and sat down. Each plate was framed with a fork, a spoon, a knife, and a napkin, and tea lights were turned on. The room was dim and "romantic" (Ginny's words).

"Girls, come and get your dinner!" said Tasha.

"Here comes the best part of the party," said Jane.

And, as always, she was right.


	11. The Party Ends (or, Merry Christmas!)

Christmas at Jane's

Chapter 11: The Party Ends

Darcy, as with everyone else, was stuffed.

The dinner had been amazing: roasted turkey with cranberry sauce, two kinds of mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, pumpkin pie, assorted soups, bread pudding, shepherd's pie (for some reason), hot cross buns, fruit braids, apple cider, marshmallow cream-topped hot chocolate, and Bruce's vanilla pound cake.

They had eaten so much, but a whole mound of food was still sitting on the table. Ginny and Tony put the leftovers in containers and they all sat around the table, not quite knowing what to do next.

It was Jane who broke the silence.

"Let's go sit on the couch," she suggested.

While everyone settled in the living room, Clint went over to turn on some music. They spent a few moments guessing what their presents were, and when the conversation died down, Tony clapped his hands for everyone's attention.

"Okay, folks," he said, "our schedule says it's time for us to have our carol singing. Jane and Bruce will do the instruments, and… er… who wants to lead in singing?"

The Avengers and their friends exchanged awkward coughs. In the end, Ginny volunteered.

Even though everyone obviously wasn't confident about their voices, Darcy thought they did a pretty good job. Bruce and Tony both had low voices, Steve's was in the middle range (at least he could hit the right notes), Clint and Tasha had contrasting voices that made them sound wonderful in a duet. Ginny had an amazing voice that was quite similar to Jane's. Both Jane and Bruce had a great time composing impromptu Christmas songs (since there was no sheet music), and everyone sang loudly, from We Wish You a Merry Christmas to Jingle Bells. If it weren't for the Christmassy fun-ness of it, Darcy would have deemed the singing a racket.

At about six-fifty, they stopped, congratulating each other on their singing.

"SETTLE DOWN!" said Tony. "I know I'm not the host of this party, but what the heck. I'll be doing most of the talking and stuff. Now that we've finished our food, we'll open our presents. And after our presents, well, I heard there's a dance-off. After that, we'll have a bit more of that cake, and by that time, it'll be dark. By then, we'll be outside, sitting on blankets and stargazing. So. Who's opening first?"

They gathered in front of the tree, with each person's presents in front of them. Each gift was opened with excitement, and not a single frown was seen that hour. Everyone enjoyed the gifts Jane and Darcy had brought. Even Tony, as it was, thought it funny to have a mug with his face on it. The last two gift recipients were Jane and Darcy.

Jane received clothes, a new piece of equipment (Darcy still couldn't figure out how it worked), an Iron Man figurine (no thank you, Tony!), many gift cards (most of them from Starbucks), a couple novels, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. T-shirt.

"Er… thank you," she said to Bruce.

"It's from Director Fury," he explained. "A welcome gift, since you're one of our scientists now."

Jane positively beamed.

Darcy opened her presents with misgiving (she still remembered very vividly countless pranks wrapped up innocently under the tree), but she didn't need to be cautious. Bruce had given her really interesting-looking sci-fi novels that she had yet to read, Steve and Tony had both given her a pack of Avengers-themed playing cards (they found this very funny), Tasha and Ginny and Jane had chosen cute little knickknacks (keychains, notebooks, the lot), and Clint had gifted her with a book entitled 'Cooking for Dummies'.

"HEY!" she said, when everyone chuckled. (It was no secret that Darcy Lewis could not cook without burning the house down.)

Dance-off time. Catchy pop music exploded from nowhere, causing Tasha to shriek. Clint grinned at her.

"Not scared of losing, are you?"

"No way!"

Thus the competition began.

Steve against Jane, Darcy against Tony, Tasha against Clint, Ginny against Bruce. All dancing to the music, laughing, smiling, spinning around in an endless circle of mirth. Honestly, Darcy hadn't expected Clint to win the contest, but he did.

Then, the music changed to a slow waltz, the lights became dim, and Tasha whistled loudly as Pepper and Tony were pushed in the other's direction.

Pepper, Tony, Tasha, and Clint paired up and waltzed their way around, their eyes never leaving their partners. Steve and Bruce went over to the kitchen to get refills (Steve wanted more cider, Bruce wanted more cocoa), and Jane leaned against Darcy's shoulder.

A sniff. She turned.

Darcy gulped when she saw tears shimmer in Jane's eyes.

_This pairing up thing probably reminds her of Thor. _

_Jane wishes Thor should be here to dance with her._

_Well, he should, right?_

"Are you okay?" Darcy said anxiously.

"Yeah," sniffled Jane. "I just miss Thor. I wish he was here. I wish they would hurry up and repair that dumb Bifrost so that I can see him again. I really wish he would come back."

Darcy felt a lump rise in her throat.

_You're her best friend! Say something to comfort her!_

"You- You know what?" she said. "I have, um, this dream thing. About you and Thor."

Jane sniffled again. "What's it about?"

"Well, I–I wish one day that when Thor returns, he'll, um, bring you to the park or something and in his cape and everything, ask you– uh… ask you–"

"If he can marry me?"

"Yeah. And I hope when that day comes, I'll be bridesmaid. Because I like pretty dresses."

Jane laughed, even though her tears had multiplied a bit.

"Of course you will be. Do you think Bruce will make the wedding cake? And that Tony will do the planning for the colour combinations and stuff? And Pepper and Clint will make refreshments?"

"Yes. Yes to all of that. And in several years' time, you guys will live in a castle, and be king and queen, with magical unicorns and everything, and have ten children."

Both Jane and Darcy were giggling helplessly by now.

_ Magical unicorns? Ten children? Really?_

"I'd like that," said Jane. "I'd like that a lot."

The lights turned on again.

Tony smiled his maniacal smile (the guy really acted as if he lived on coffee!)

"Marshmallow roasting, anyone?"

Darcy sat by the fireplace, roasting marshmallows ("Don't care if they're unhealthy, Jane") with Ginny. A warm, feeling of… home was filling her from the inside as she watched her friends smile and laugh, the strains of music drifting throughout the house. She flicked her hair away from her face and hummed, turning the wooden stick as the marshmallow browned. Darcy was about to ask Jane to play a few more songs when Steve tapped her shoulder.

"Your marshmallow's burning."

It was. Darcy pulled it off the stick and peeled out the black bits.

"Thanks. I don't like burned marshmallows."

"Me neither."

Steve got himself a stick and poked a marshmallow through the sharp end.

"Bruce makes good cake." He skillfully spun the stick as the fluffy white pillow on the end turned golden.

"Yeah. Jane says she'll ask him to design and decorate her wedding cake."

Steve gave Darcy a look.

"Wedding cake?"

"Mm-hmm."

"She's still waiting for Thor to, you know, come back from Asgard, then."

"You got that right, Cap Steve. And he better come quick."

Steve laughed, and popped the marshmallow into his mouth.

"I promise I'll be there at Jane's wedding, Nat's wedding, and yours."

"Thanks, but I'm staying single."

"If you want to."

He stood up and looked around for the bag of marshmallows. As Steve poked yet another marshmallow onto his stick, Darcy glanced out the window. White sky.

Wait. White sky?

She screamed and dropped her marshmallow into the fire.

"What? What is it?" everyone chorused.

"It's snowing!"

They all bundled up in their snow jackets and boots and headed outside. Jane immediately stuck out her tongue, letting a snowflake land on it.

The world was a whirl of falling snowflakes, shockingly cold and fluffy all at once. Clint laughed and batted away at Tasha's hair as a multitude of snowflakes bombarded her hair. Everyone smiled– it was hard not to. And before they knew it, Tony and Clint were making snow angels on the ground. Darcy grinned.

_Maybe I should join them._

Then a hard, cold object hit the back of her head.

"Jane Foster, you DID NOT JUST DO THAT!"

Jane snickered.

"I just did."

"I will GET YOU FOR THAT!"

Screeching and howling filled the silence as the eight friends indulged themselves in a full-out, kill-or-be-killed snowball fight. And in the midst of battle, Jane leaned over to Darcy.

"Merry Christmas, Darcy."

Darcy smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Jane. I hope you're not throwing that snowball at my face."

"You bet I am!"

Merry Christmas, indeed.


	12. Darcy Gets a Surprise Visitor

Christmas at Jane's

Chapter 12: Darcy Gets a Surprise Visitor

Christmas Eve and Christmas Day went by happily, Jane and Darcy enjoying the leftover Christmas party food. They played Christmas music, took walks to the park (and to Starbucks), and wrote Christmas cards. Relatively, it left a lot of time for them to read their new books, which they didn't complain about.

Boxing Day was a shopping spree for all the girls. Darcy and Jane's closets were expanded quite a bit, because all the reduced prices and the buy-one-get-one free deals. They exchanged advice and coupons with Tasha and Ginny, and practically invaded every single store in their vicinity.

The boys, meaning Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Tony, went to buy equipment and all their boy things (Steve now sported a blue jacket with the scarf Darcy had bought for him). Pretty much all of their technology (laptops, phones, etc.) were upgraded for free by Tony, who was in a benevolent mood. Thanks to Tin Can Man, Jane's printer was no longer malfunctioning. That was something to be grateful for.

Now, Darcy was in the kitchen, warming up some food for lunch. She had scraped her impossibly curly hair into a messy ponytail, and was wearing an apron (her sweater had just gotten splashed with gravy just a second ago). As she stirred, she recalled all the events from the past year.

_Two signs from Thor…_

_Shopping… _

_Preparations for the party…_

… _and of course, the party itself. That's unforgettable, for sure._

_And the New Year's party yesterday, and the Boxing Day rampage. I can't believe one year's passed already! And Jane's still so excited about her new job. _

_I still remember two days ago when I had my job interview, too. Now I get to work alongside Dr. Banner and Jane! _

_Rats. This gravy's lumpy. Better stir a bit more._

It had snowed, about knee-high. For the rest of December, and most of the first week of January, it kept snowing. A few days ago, it turned to slush. And now Darcy was waiting for the sun to come out.

The New Year's party was almost as good as the Christmas party. It was at the Avengers Mansion, with even better food. They had watched one of Tony's Disney movies, and had stayed up until one to yell "Happy New Year" to each other.

And then they had a slumber party, the girls in Ginny's room and the boys in the entertainment room. That was the best.

Just to comfort Jane (who had expected Thor to arrive on December 30 or around that), Clint had given her a whole pot of gravy and all the turkey leftovers. And that was what Darcy was attempting to warm up right now.

She frowned, stirred a little harder, and adjusted her glasses (Darcy had just switched from her black glasses frames to brown, and they were really comfy). Beside the gravy she was warming, Darcy was also trying to make some pasta.

It had white patches, even though the water was boiling violently.

Darcy sighed and dumped it in the trash.

_Did I even check the expiry date?_

She stirred the gravy some more, and turned the heat down. Darcy went upstairs to comb her hair (she didn't exactly want a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to walk into their house and see Darcy Lewis with a cranky expression and hair bumps in her ponytail), and also decided to change out of her clothes.

_I just washed the dishes, and did the laundry. I don't want anyone to see my pants splattered with soapy water._

Darcy put on white capris, her dark green hoodie, and her new fluffy slippers (she had a thing for fluffy clothes). Her hair was combed (and tugged, and cursed at), and she added two black bobby pins on each side to secure her curls.

She thumped down the stairs, and went back to the kitchen.

_Stir. Stir. Stir. _

_Keep stirring, and maybe it won't taste awful._

She lifted the wooden spoon and let the gravy drip back into the saucepan.

"Yes! No lumps!"

A whole lot happier, she continued stirring ("You never know!")

While she was scraping the sides of the saucepan, Darcy heard the door open. Her ears caught the muffled sounds of Jane's voice, a deeper (and eerily familiar) voice, and another voice that gave her goose bumps.

_Not any more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents! _

She kept on her nonchalant expression.

_Keep calm. Maybe they're door-to-door salesmen and are offering a good deal for furniture or something._

"Darcy? Where are you?" Jane called.

"In the kitchen," she said. "And guess what! I heated up the gravy after it solidified, and it's got no lumps!"

"Great!" Darcy heard the sound of Jane putting the car keys on one of the drawers. "I brought you a visitor!"

"Gee, thanks. Hope it's not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

"You'll never guess!"

Darcy heard Jane's footsteps coming towards the kitchen as she scraped the bottom of the saucepan.

"See?"

Darcy looked up.

"CRAP!"

"DARCY!"

"Oh. Sorry. I just noticed you're wearing my shirt."

"I'm sorry. But look!"

Darcy's head spun in circles and her mouth hung open. She rubbed her eyes and pinched her arms.

_I don't believe my eyes._

"Thor?"

For a reason Darcy would never admit aloud, she was both elated and miserable to see him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Darcy Lewis."

The thunder god, properly dressed in red cape and armour, smiled.

Jane was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Her brown eyes sparkled golden as she gestured everywhere.

"And guess what! He brought his brother! From Asgard!"

"Brother?"

Darcy suddenly noticed a dark, shadowy figure standing behind Thor, clothed in her favourite colour. His green eyes pierced through her, searching inside her, probing.

Thor grinned.

"Darcy, this is my brother. His name is Loki."

**BWA HA HA! Plot twist! **

**I regret to say that this is the end of this fanfic, but watch out– sequel's coming really soon! Christmas at Jane's was so fun to write, especially the party part, and I hope to see you guys again in the second installment. Which I have not yet named.**

**But anyways! Thank you for reading this!**

**Love, Airel**


	13. Bonus Chapter!

Christmas at Jane's

Bonus Scene!

Jane and Darcy sat near the doorway, on the rug, drinking hot chocolate from their mugs and munching on Clint and Ginny's cookies.

Everyone whistled in unison as Tasha and Clint were pushed under the mistletoe (which hung behind the front door, on the ceiling). As Clint blushed shyly and Tasha stammered an accusation at Tony, Darcy sighed.

Jane looked at her.

"What?"

"I was just thinking. Earlier, Steve told me he would come to yours, my, and Tasha's weddings. I don't plan on getting married, but–"

"–seeing Tasha and Clint makes you feel kind of lonely, huh?"

"You read my mind again."

"Yeah, well, it's a girl thing." Jane grinned, and took another cookie from the platter.

"I just know it, Jane!" Darcy threw her hands in the air. "I'll die an old maid. 'Cause I scare boys. Remember that guy from the park?"

"How could I forget? He ran for his life when you asked him for directions. But really, Darcy, I have a feeling about this, and my little instincts are never wrong."

"What feeling?"

"You're going to meet the love of your life really soon."

"That's a bit far-fetched."

Darcy stared, her brow furrowed, into her cup.

"I know, but remember I had one of those instinct-feeling-things at McDonald's, when the cheese expired and the employees didn't know?"

"That was the horrid smell."

"But I guessed before they gave us the burgers."

Darcy paused to dip a cookie in her cocoa. She bit into it and chewed thoughtfully.

"All right, I believe you. But what if I don't meet, well, you know?"

"Then you can wait. Any man with eyes can tell you're the real deal, Darce. So basically, don't worry about getting a boyfriend. All the guys you dated were okay, but I can guarantee it, this one will make you forget about liking any other boy."

"I hope this will be soon."

"Aw, come on. Waiting for the 'one' takes years sometimes. You just don't freak out on me and it'll work out fine."

Darcy shrugged, and took another sip of hot chocolate. Jane sure made strange predictions based on her 'instincts', but for some reason, this time she believed it.

"Want another cookie?"

"Definitely."


End file.
